Field
The example embodiments in general are directed to a golf club head cover, more particularly to a body of the cover having a portion thereof partitioned into adjacent head portions and wings adapted to be releasable connected to one another around a golf club head and shaft via one or more magnets.
Related Art
Golfers typically carry a set of different types of clubs (drivers/woods and hybrids, irons, wedges, and a putter) in a golf bag into which the club shafts and handles are inserted after inverting the club to cause the heads to extend out of the open end of the bag. As the bag is carried or driven from place to place, the heads of the golf clubs may be repeatedly struck and battered. This also can occur when clubs are removed and inserted into the golf bag.
“Sock”—type golf club head covers have been constructed particularly for protecting the drivers and fairway woods. The sock portions of these head covers generally have an elastic or knit neck or shank portion on them to hold them in place over the driver/wood/hybrid when it is in the bag. However, this shank portion often gets caught on other equipment (such as on water retrieval tools for balls) which causes it to become snagged, ripped or torn. Additionally, the golfer often has to take the time to fully secure the cover over the club head and pull the sock-type shank portion down completely along and over the shaft of the club; otherwise the head cover may inch up and become separated from the club head, and hence lost, due to the vibrations imparted thereto by carrying the clubs or driving a golf cart with the bag secured thereon. Further, the tolerances or tightness between the shank portion and shaft, and the amount of stretch required to remove the shank portion of the head cover over the now-large or oversized heads of today's drivers can be cumbersome to the golfer.
Consequently, there is a significant need in the golf industry for a protective head cover for golf clubs that provides the desired protection, stays in place, and which is easier and quicker to put on and remove as compared to conventional, sock-type covers.